Have Yourself a Snowy Little Christmas
by AriSkyWriter
Summary: Chad reluctantly follows Sonny home for a couple of days before Christmas.  Unfortunately, a snowstorm ruins his plans for a warm California Christmas.  Instead, he gets a snowy one.  My Secret Sister story for Julia!


**Alright, so I am the worst Secret Sister ever! I am so sorry that this story is so late. Ah, the joys of being a grown-up with a real job. I never have time for anything else :P**

**Well, here is my story for my Secret Sister. My Sister was...drumroll please...Julia, also known as Peace-love-andCDChugs. **

**Julia, I hope that you enjoy this story! I'm sorry that we haven't been able to talk much on the forum, so I was excited when I saw that I got to write a story for you. You didn't give me any prompts, so I checked out your profile to see what you might like. I hope that you enjoy this story :) Merry (very belated) Christmas!**

"Are you kidding? Snow on this hair?" Chad dramatically gestured to his golden hair. "I don't want to ruin it!"

"Are you serious?" Sonny frowned at her boyfriend. "You've never, ever seen snow? That does it! You have to come home with me for Christmas!" Chad vehemently shook his head,

"No way, Son-nay! I am not going to let my hair get dried out by your northern snows." Sonny poked him in the side,

"Don't be such a baby, Chad!"

"I am not a baby!"

"Fine, then prove it."

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good, so you are coming home with me?" Chad frowned, then sighed,

"Yes, but for two days only. Then, I am flying back to have a sunny Christmas right here." Sonny sighed,

"Well, I suppose that that is the best that I am going to get." She stuck out her hand, and Chad reluctantly shook it. She flashed him a huge grin, "Then I suppose that we have a deal."

The temperature was around forty-five when they stepped off the plane in Wisconsin. Sonny had found her old high school hoody and was wearing it along with a pair of jeans and boots. Chad was bundled up in an oversized coat, mittens, snow boots, and giant earmuffs. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at him,

"Chad, it really isn't that cold. Dad said that they were having a warm spell right now." Chad's eyes widened and he gave her a horrified look,

"You mean it gets colder?" He whirled around and tried to make a run for the plane. Sonny grabbed his arm,

"Calm down, Chilly! You'll get used to it in no time." She laughed, "Come on, let's go find Dad." She hurried through the airport. Chad struggled to keep up with her, but his three layers of pants slowed him down. He had to stop and pant every once in awhile. Sonny didn't even bother to wait for him, she just surged ahead through the crowd. When she did stop, Chad plowed into her, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. She grabbed his hand to steady them.

"Sonny-girl!" A tall man with broad shoulders and an even broader grin stood with his arms wide open. Sonny squealed and ran towards him, dragging a bewildered Chad behind her.

"Daddy! It's so good to see you! We thought that- ump!" She paused as Alex Munroe engulfed her in a huge hug. Chad hung back and watched Sonny and her dad. He shifted uncomfortably. The airport was nicely heated, and he was beginning to sweat from all of the layers that he was wearing. Sonny suddenly remembered her boyfriend,

"Dad, this is Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend. Chad, this is my father, Alex Munroe." Alex looked Chad up and down. Chad squirmed nervously under his scrutiny. Sonny couldn't help but giggle at the terrified look on Chad's face. He obviously wasn't a meet-the-dad kind of guy. Alex grinned widely and stuck out his hand,

"It's nice to meet you, Chad. My little Sonny here tells me good things about you."

"Thank you, uh, sir." Chad glanced nervously at his feet. Alex just laughed.

"Bit nervous about meeting the in-law, huh?" He reached out and smacked Chad on the back, "Well, no need to be nervous here. We'll just treat you like one of the family." He picked up Sonny's bag and turned to leave, "Let's go, kids."

Chad whimpered as the left the airport and a blast of cold air whipped his face. Sonny smiled and took a deep breath,

"Mmmmmmm, nothing like Wisconsin air. Isn't it nice, Chad? No exhaust, just fresh forest air."

"It's horrible. And cold." Chad could barely talk for his chattering teeth. Sonny stifled a laugh,

"Like I said, you'll get used to it."

"Besides, this is pretty warm, Chad. It's supposed to snow tomorrow. You'll get a good taste of Wisconsin weather before you leave." Alex winked at Sonny.

"Ugh, no thank you. I want to be in sunny Cali when it starts snowing.

"Well, Chad, it's not looking good for your flight this afternoon." Sonny and Chad were standing at the window in her family's living room. Fat snowflakes were falling from the sky and gently landing on ground. For Sonny, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Chad just looking in horror at the world of white around him.

"Sonny, it's Christmas Eve. I want to have a California Christmas, not a white Christmas."

"Chad, your parents aren't even going to be home. They are in Europe. What's the point of having Christmas by yourself?"

"At least I won't freeze to death."

"C'mon, Chad, just give it up. Stay here for Christmas." She reached out to touch his hand. "It will be our first Christmas together." Chad couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending Christmas with his Sonny.

"All right, I'll stay. It's not like the plane is going to be leaving today anyway. So, what do you do for Christmas up here?" Sonny grinned,

"Well, for starters, we have a snowball fight at three."

"WHAT! I did not sign up for that. You know how fragile my hair is. I can't get snow on it!" The panicked look on his face caused Sonny to burst out laughing,

"Chad, it's not going to damage your hair. Please do this for me. All of my cousins are going to be here. It's a Munroe family tradition!"

"Fine. But if even a strand of my hair gets dried out, then you are personally responsible."

"Perfect! I'll go call everyone and invite them over. You'll have fun Chad, I promise."

"Fun" was not the word that Chad would have used to describe his first snowball fight- or at least not the first ten minutes of it. Since the temperature had dropped down to about fifteen degrees, he had put on multiple layers of clothes in an attempt to stay warm. As a result, he could barely move.

This gave Sonny and her cousins a distinct advantage over him, as they were comfortable in only a couple of layers. They picked teams and it ended up being boys against girls. This gave Chad some comfort. He figured that the girls couldn't throw as hard.

What he didn't figure on was Sonny's cousin, Alisha, who was the star pitcher at the local high school. They had just gotten into position when a freezing cold lump of snow hit Chad square in the face. It exploded on contact, covering his face, neck, and hair. He let out a girlish scream and began to flail his arms wildly.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Mark and Jeff, Sonny's boy cousins, hurried over to help, but Chad was flailing so much that they couldn't reach his face. Before they could calm him down, Chad stumbled over a branch and did a face-plant in the cold, powdery snow.

The Munroe cousins stared in silent laughter as Chad lay flailing for a moment. Sonny hurried over to help him up. It took a moment for her to get him to stop flailing and awhile longer to pull him up since he was so weighed down with all of the layers of clothing. After getting him back on his feet, she went to work brushing the snow off of him.

As Sonny gently began to brush the snow off of his face, Chad began to relax. He wasn't really cold, since he was so bundled up. It was more the shock of the snow and the embarrassment of falling on his face that had him worked up. Sonny smiled at him and wiped the last bit of snow off of his nose.

"Alright, Cali-boy, are you ready for round two?" Chad grinned back,

"You're on!"

Later that evening, Sonny and Chad were snuggled up on the couch waiting for her parents to finish washing the dishes. Sonny laid her head on his shoulder,

"So, you seemed to enjoy yourself today."

"Eh, it was a'ight." She poked him in the side,

"Don't lie to me, Chad. You cheered just as loudly as the others when you won the snowball fight. And I saw you laughing a lot at dinner."

"Ok, I'll admit it. Your family is a lot of fun, and snow isn't that bad." Chad wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, "But best of all was spending the day with you." He leaned down to kiss her, but was interrupted by Alex and Connie.

"Alright, Sonny-girl. Are you ready?"

"Yep! We've got the movie all set up and ready to go." Chad looked confused,

"We're watching a movie?"

"It's one of our family traditions to watch a movie together on Christmas Eve." Chad smiled and reached for Sonny's hand. He was expecting some cute Christmas movie, but instead, the opening scene of The Princess Bride flashed on the screen.

He felt the urge to laugh, but held it in. Instead, he moved his arm back around Sonny and pulled her close. He gently kissed the top of her head and smiled. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

**Thank you for reading my story! Julia, I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**For those of you who read It's Always Sonny, there will hopefully be a new chapter coming very soon. It's in the works right now! If we continue having all these snow days, then it will definitely be finished soon :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
